Angels of Hearts and Demons of Bodies
by grayshadowbird
Summary: The King of Demons, Millennium Earl is looking for a bride, and his eyes are set on a young street performer named Allen Walker. Wanting nothing to do with demons since his father Mana died. Allen looked for the Black Order a group of exorcists that hunt and kill demons. But Allen will relize that his salvation is not in men but in angels
1. Chapter 1

Author note and disclaimer: Hey everyone I'm a bit up set that my second part To Save My Heart not doing any good but that's more my fault how I ended the first one but that's fine, I just got rid of it and I'm going to work a little more on it so I can get some reviews for it but till then, this plot bunny was so kind to come around and say 'hey I'm cute, you'll just love me.' and I'm like yea your cute I work with you so here it it the first chapter of Angels of Hearts and Demons of Bodies. also I'm taking on request for one-shots, so if you like a one-shot and it falls under one of the pairs I'm willing to do(read profile info) just PM me with some way to get back to you so I can tell you the titled and when I'm going to post it. so i don't own D. Gray man and I do my own editing enjoy!

Angels of Hearts and Demons of Bodies

Allen stood at the door that lead to church it's been years since he walked into one. But he knew he need help, this was way too big for him alone.

"wow this church is huge." pushing against the door Allen walked in, walking down the hall that had stain glass show different scenes of angels fighting demons.

"Hope angels are still willing fight demons, I hate to come here and they don't anymore." Allen whispered as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"Hello?" calling out as he reached the end of the hall to a statue of the holy mother and her child. "I'm looking for the exorcists of the Black Order. I was told I could find them here." Allen slowly spins in place to look at the statues that hung from the walls.

"No they stationed at St. Paul's church, three towns over." a voice called out Allen's head whipped around trying to find the voice.

"Oh sorry about that." Start the walked to the door Allen felt a hand grab him and forcing him to turn him around to look start into one green eye and an eye patch.

"But maybe I can help?" the green eye belong to a man a head taller than Allen, with red hair that was being held back with a green bandana.

"Well I really need an exorcist." Allen couldn't help but feel like he was falling, even thou his feet were planted on the ground.

"oh, I know a lot of exorcist if you tell me what you need one for, I could tell you the one you should ask for." the red head grinned as he lightly griped Allen's chin and tilled his face up.

"Demon." Allen whispered as he swore he felt a breath against his lips. "Demon you say? There's a lot of them." a slight presser on the side of his lips was making his mind go blank.

"Yes he calls himself Millennium Earl." just as the name slipped out of Allen's lips the presser and the feel of anyone in the room was gone. "Hun?" looking around Allen saw that he was back at the door.

"Hello?" Allen called out again but didn't leave the door way. As he turned to walk out a voice called out but it sounded like a whisper

"Ask for Yu Kanda. When you find the Black Order he can keep you safe till your claimed." it said making Allen turned to look into the church. just as the doors about to close he saw a man stand at the end of the hall, but what got Allen staring wide eye was the pair of white wings coming out of his back.

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

dis: don't own and do my own editing.

Allen walked for four days, to the town where he could find the Black Order but every time someone walked by him he jumped and hoped that the news didn't reach everyone ears.

"I didn't ask for this I just wanted to do my job and go home to just enjoy my life." Allen whispered to himself, as he hurried to the church.

Allen's life was simple, he was a street performer working to bring smile to people's face; rich, poor it didn't matter to him as long they left a tip; food or money it matter Allen took both. Demons wander everywhere but no one could let since they looked like everyone else but everyone knew of one and his family.

The Millennium Earl was the king of all demons with his family called the Clan of Noah his lords and ladies of his court. Most of the time Allen thought nothing of the ruler since he lived in a neutral city that didn't care as long as you mind your own business.

But just last week he was getting gifts nothing like his tip, no the items left at his door was of money and a whole lot. At first Allen was flattered that someone liked him since he looked a bit odd with his white hair and left arm all black from his childhood. So Allen took the gifts in and trying on the suits and the necklaces putting all the flowers in water and around his one room place Allen smiled at the thought it could be someone who wanted to know more about him.

But one day as he was coming home early because of the rain, Allen saw him; the king of demons himself standing in front of his door. Leaving his new gift for Allen to find when he go home. But Allen froze at the sight of the yellow suit and the large grin, pointed ear man standing at his door.

a flash from the past were his father tried hard to save them but only Allen lived see only the lifeless body of his father from the demon that attacked them on the road home. Allen never liked demons after that but he couldn't life in any of the towns or cities without them asking about his arm or his hair.

"I just wished I knew why my hair was white or my arm is like this." Allen saw the church and knocked on the door. This time a girl opened the door.

"Hello?" she wore a plain black dress like a nun but her hair was up in long black pigtails.

"Hello I'm looking for the Black Order." Allen looked over his shoulder hoping no one or no demon was watching him. "This is it, come in." the girl opened the door to let him in which he happy stepped thru.

"What can the Black Order do for you today sir." She closed the door and lead Allen farther into the church. "I got a demon after me and I don't want the demon anywhere near me." the girl nodded her head as she opened another door into a room full of people some look like travers, some priest, and your common town people.

"How would you like this taken care of?"

"Hun?" Allen looked at the girl as she smiled. "We can trap it and use it as bait to our bigger goal we do hear in the order or we can kill it right then and there."

"I don't know if you can kill him right then it there."

"Well any demons we trap we use to try and bring out the king of demons so we can end his rule over peoples fear. But I'll let you think about it for a bit." as she was about to walk away Allen grabbed her wrist.

"What do you mean by think about it?" this got the girl a puzzled look. "Demons mostly take over one of the family bodies and try to steal people souls. Is that not why your here?" Allen shook his head. "No I have a demon chasing me in another way." Allen looked to the ground as he let go of girl's hand. 'I feel bad now, I didn't know they took people souls.' looking up and around the room. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to take you attention away from people who need it more." Allen took a few steps back till his back hit something.

"Kanda your back!" the girl said as looked at what or who was behind Allen. Allen himself looked over his shoulder so he could see he ran into a man with dark eye and long black hair. "Yu Kanda?" Allen whispered to himself but it was loud enough for the man to hear because as the name came from Allen's lips he felt a sword at his neck.

"Who told you that name!" the man glare made Allen wished he could just craw under a rock and stay there. "A red hair man in a church I went to three towns over told me you could help me." Allen said as he swallowed hoping it would help get him away from the sword at his throat.

"Kanda!" the girl bobbed Kanda on the head. "This man came here since him having a demon problem." Kanda pulled his sword away from Allen and sheathed it. "Why would he say I could help you? What kind of demon do you have after you, moyashi?" Allen hand went straight to his neck to rub it.

"I...I..." Allen just couldn't find his voice as he looked at his man who looked more than ready to cut him in half.

"WOW, LOOK AT THIS MY DARLING LENALEE CAN DO THINGS WITH OUT LEAVING THE CHRUCH. I TOLD YOU SHE WAS AMAZONING!" Another man with dark hair ran out of nowhere and started to hug the girl.

"What are you talking about, brother?" the man let go and looked to Allen. "We just got a message that the king of demons, picked a bride, and here he is the demon king's bride." holding out a hand to Allen the man smiled. But Allen didn't feel all that happy as everyone eyes was now on him and not in the way he was used to.

Tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

dis: don't own and no beta so mis-spelling and bad grammar

chapter three

If there was any time that the stares of people made Allen scared it was times like this where all he wanted was to not be seen and hoped it would go by quickly.

"The king of demon picked this moyashi as his bride?" Kanda walked around Allen eyeing him up and down. "Ok, I'll take the job come on." Kanda stopped in front of Allen before turning and walking back out of the room. Allen just stood there frozen in place, staring at this man that could help him from what the red head said.

"Allen?" the girl Lenalee placed a hand on his shoulder waking him from his waking nightmare. "Kanda is the best we got other than the generals them self. If you want a general we can get one of them for you." Allen looked at her then back at the door. "Something tells me that man there as cold as he is. Will do anything, to remove my demon problem, so I will go with him." Allen gave her a slight smile thou it didn't reach his eyes, Allen started to the door.

Kanda once outside the door stopped and waited for the little white haired bean sprout to fallow. "Some red haired man told him? Only one I can think of stupid enough to say my name is Lavi and he better not be down here." looking up at the statues of angels Kanda shake his head. "But if this gets me what I want then one protected moyashi it will be." looking over his should Kanda saw Allen walk out the door and look for him.

"Over here." calling out to Allen who saw him and ran up to him. "Um. So." Allen started looking down at his feet and fettling with is gloved hands.

"Here are the rules while under my protection." Kanda started to walk again this time Allen in step right behind him.

"One, never call me by my first name its Kanda and only Kanda." Looking back real quick to see Allen nod as his hands reached for his neck again.

"Second, if you go outside this church I must be with you at all times. But inside you can do whatever you please.

Third, don't go thru my stuff, and don't ask any question, my mission, my way, my rules." Kanda stopped in front of a door. "This here will be your room if you need anything from me I will be in the room next door, which there is a door in your that open to mine." Kanda turned and walked to his room.

"Kanda?" Allen looked to the man as stop in mid grab of the door handle. "Is this really happening to me?" not really knowing what to say to the man Allen just stared Kanda. "What was rule number three?"

"Don't go thru your things?" Allen said with a puzzled look.

"And?" Allen sighed as he opened the door to his new room, and walked in closing the door behind him Allen rested his back against the door and slide down so that his butt rest on the ground. "Don't ask any questions."

! #! #! #! #

The red hair man that Allen meet, was in fact Lavi, and he was staring down from the statues of the church that house the Black Order. Watching Allen get the rules that keep Allen alive and out of Millennium's bed.

"Forgive me, father for I have sinned." Lavi whispered to himself as he saw both Kanda and Allen go into their rooms. "Your heaven grace could not stop me from fallen, into the beauty that the great father had made and set on this earth." Getting down from his hiding place Lavi walked to Allen's door and placed his hand on it, taking a deep breath Lavi hand pushed through the door then his arm soon his whole body was in the room, walking in a little bit Lavi looked around it was plain just a full sized bed with white sheets against the wall a desk and ward robe on the opposite side with a door that lead to Kanda's room.

"Who! WHO ARE YOU!?" a voice called out from behind him the voice Lavi knew as Allen. Turning around Lavi looked at the young man that was sitting back against the door staring wide eyed at him.

"Oh, sorry that was rude of me, I forgot the introduce myself the last time we met," Lavi did a slight bow as he watched Allen slowly get up from his sitting place on the ground back still against the door. "How did you get in here?" Allen's hand went behind him as he looked for the door handle.

"It's all right, my name is Lavi and I walked through the door." Laughing slightly Lavi felt like hitting himself 'how stupid are you Lavi.' thinking to himself Lavi watched Allen fight off the fight or flight Reponses in his body.

"How?" Smiling slightly Lavi stood up straight and let took a deep breath as he felt some unreeling on his back.

"It's because I'm an angel."

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

dis: don't own or have a beta so bad spelling and grammar

Chapter four

Staring wide eye Allen looked at the man, no, the angel in front of him. stepping forward slightly Allen's hand reached out to try and touch one of the wings but be for his body could get close something made the angel fly backwards. When Allen blinked he saw it was a small old man, grabbing the red hair and beating him up.

"Um?" Allen whimpered out as he got the old man attention. Black rings round his eye told Allen he didn't get much sleep for his age but something told Allen he was much older than his looked. "Please forgive this stupid apprentice of mine, he sometimes forgets his place." the old man grabbed the red head and started to pull him towards Allen. Just as he was about to past Allen the old man looked him up and down one over.

"You don't remember me do you?" Allen shook his head no knowing he ever see the man in his life. "that might be for the better, please take care of you self." the man bowed and like the angel did early walked right thru the door, dragging what Allen could tell a unconscious angel with him. Staring wide eye at the door for a few minutes Allen shook his head as if to wake up for his dream. As he was about to pinch himself a knock came from his door and Lenalee opened it up and walked in.

"hey Allen since Kanda not much of a host I came by to help show you around." she smiled "is something wrong?" she saw the blank look Allen had on his face as he just stared at the door she walked thou. "Was there an old man dragging a red head out of my room just a few minutes ago?" Allen walked to the door and looked both ways in the hall.

"No. no one comes down this hall since Kanda took these as his rooms." Lenalee placed a hand on Allen forehead. "you're not running a fever but maybe we should get some food for you to eat." if on cue Allen's stomach made a noise as if it heard food."

"Yea food sounds good. Thanks." Allen pated his stomach to stop any other noises that made it self-knows. "Well this way then." Lenalee lead them down the hall to many other halls all the while she was telling him what room was down some hall and or on the other side of the door. One door she didn't stop and tell him was a white door with black runes along the frame of the door.

"What's this room?" Allen asked but something told him it was a room he need to go in, and that what his body was going for. "That room is for the Distorter of Time." Lenalee said as she placed a hand on Allen's shoulder, "no one allowed in there."

"Distorter of Time?"

"yea there a tale of long ago, that angels lived with another being that could control all time, but this being watched the holy father make life and help govern it, but soon after this being wanted to live with humans so they came down to earth and lived among humans. But because this being could control time many humans fought over that power which end up destroying it or making them return to the heavens like my brother says." Lenalee pulled Allen away from the door and down more halls.

"So why the room?"

"That's where the true tale begins, it's said that the Distorter of Time can bring peace to all the land or bring the end to it. We at the Black Order hope that it will bring peace so everyone can be happy." stopping at a larger set of doors Lenalee opened them to revile a lager eating area. "This is our kitchen so you can go the cooks over there and order whatever you like." pointing to line of people waiting to get there order taken Allen went to join.

The line moved faster than Allen thought with all the people that were in the room. But soon it was his turn to order he walked up to the ordering window and named off five food items he was really hungry for. But the person at the window just stood there with wide eyes. "Is that all sir?" they asked but as Allen thought about it he add about four more things to it. this made the man back up and yell out for someone named Jerry, who was a black man with bright pink hair how Allen knew this will he was wearing a nametag and was staring Allen down. "What wrong sweet thing?" Jerry asked as he looked at Allen, "nothing I was just placing my order." Jerry looked to his staff then back to Allen "okay how about you tell me what you want again." Allen listed off everything he want but adding about seven more things.

"Marry me." was all Jerry said as he looked at Allen with hearts in his eyes. "Um my food please?" Allen took a step back hoping he could get a good start if he had to run for his life. "Yes right away!" Jerry spring into action making everything thing Allen order in a record time. As he presented it to Allen he had this dark look on his face. "Make sure you eat it all I will not have any leftover in this kitchen." Allen nodded his head and took his food to one of the empty tables and began to eat.

! #$ few minutes later ! #$! #$! #$

everyone just stopped whatever they were doing as they watched this new person eat everything, all the plates he order was finished to the point the plates was licked cleaned and it looked like he was about to order more. "Wow Allen you were hungry." Lenalee said as she sat in front of him. "I love food and it does help I'm always hungry it's like I got a void I can't fill."

"really that sounds similar to..." before she could finish the doors to the dining room busted open and a man came running to their table. "MY LEANLEE HE BEING MEAN TO ME AGAIN!" Leanlee's brother grabbed Allen instead of her as he hid behind Allen from someone who was walking thru the door. "What did you do this time brother?" Lenalee stood up and looked to the person that was now walking to them. Allen looked up his heart stopped,

"It can't be."

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

'Please grounds just swallow me up right on.' Allen prayed as he saw the one Komui was hiding from. The person was no other then Marian Cross an old friend of his father Mana. Cross had guardianship of him from his father will but Allen was so happy when the man just looked at him and said "I would not be caught dead watching this kid." and walked off into the night leaving Allen to fend for him.

"Well what do we have here?" Cross walked up to Allen and looked him up and down. "Heard you got your self some trouble boy, couldn't live without watching your sorry ass?" Cross raised a hand and rested it on Allen's shoulder, "no I'm doing just FINE, without you, just a small problem nothing more." Allen pushed the hand off his shoulder but Cross just bent down so is red hair slightly brushed his face while he started into the one visible eye of this playboy monster.

"Small you say?" Cross smiled as he placed his mouth right next to Allen's left ear. "If I care about going to heaven, I would join this small problem you're having." licking the shell of Allen's ear Cross stood up straight, and walked around him to grab Komui and started to drag him off. "What does heaven have anything to do with this!?" Allen yelled out, Cross froze at the door given Komui the time to brake free and hid again but all Cross did was turn and stare at Allen.

"What?" stepping back into the room "What do you mean, too tell me that you don't remember?" Cross looked like someone just punched him in the gut so hard that all the breath was taken from him. "No I have nothing to do with heaven, I came here from a happy life because I'm being courted by a demon and I don't want that, not after what they did to Mana." Allen tried to hold his back a little straighter to the impressive height of Cross. "Don't want anything to do..." Cross finished walking the rest of the way and grabbed Allen by both his shoulders looking down at him.

Allen for a moment felt he was falling again, his eyes started to become blurry as he tried to keep he glare up but his eyes started to become heavy soon Allen felt his head start to fall backwards in the blur of his vision Allen saw white specks fly around him, at first he thought it was snow but as some of the specks brushed across his face he knew they were feathers. "Help me." Allen whispered out something was not right Allen's left arm began to burn and he could not get any air into his noise or mouth.

"CROSS!" a voice yelled out in to blurred world that Allen fallen into. Soon black specks joined in with the white, but Allen could not feel if they too were feathers but Allen knew this time his body was truly falling down but before his could hit the ground his was wrapped into a dark abyss. Then Allen knew no more.

! #$! #$! #$! $

After going into his room Kanda set his sword Mugen down on its stand. Looking at the flower in it hourglass Kanda sighted as he leaved his head up to the ceiling. "You final letting me come back. After all this time." a small smile found its way to his lips as he removed his jacket and tossed it on to the chair. Turning his head to the door that would lead him to the young human that came in looking for him. "no he came looking for help someone just told him I could do that." walking to the door Kanda placed his hand on the door, "and this is not a chance I will give up to anyone, I will kill that demon king and gain my honor again." fisting his hand Kanda felt a twitch on his back.

"who in their right mind letting their wings out in front of all these mortals." walking back to his sword Kanda grabbed it and walked out of his room and head to the sanctuary.

Once Kanda got there he saw the normal priests and nuns talking with people who came to pray. Heading outside to the court yards Kanda looked everywhere but the twitched in his back did disappear before he walked into his second garden. "the others must of found them first." walking back to his room he notices Lenalee crazy brother running into the dining room not far behind him was Cross.

'Maybe moyashi would like something to eat.' Kanda was about to turn and head down the hall where their room was when pain shot thru his back. It was too much Kanda screamed out as he felt them unfurl from his back to reviling them self. "Who?" Kanda could now truly feel where it was coming from and opening his wings flew as fast he could to the dining hall. Once he got in it felt like his mind went blank like he didn't have to worry about anything that all was right and he didn't need to worry. But part of his body was screaming at him to look around him see what was wrong.

Looking around Kanda saw many of the mortals that were in the room where asleep. Even the half breeds that lived here tried there hardest to fight the sleep that was calling to them. But what woke Kanda's mind was the pair of white wings the where about to close around a white hair moyashi that should be in his room.

"CROSS!" unsheathing Mugen, Kanda made a jump to the winged man holding Allen in his arms, Cross looked a little dazed like he was, but nothing to badly to not see the sword swing his way to let go of Allen and jump out of the way. Seeing Allen fall to the ground Kanda grabbed him before he could hit the ground and wrapped his wings around them. "Moyashi? Moyashi?" Kanda shook the bean sprout but Allen's dull eyes soon closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

"Cross! What did you do?" holding Allen bridal style Kanda stood up to look for the other man but found he fled the room. Kanda took a deep breath and pulled his black wings back into his back once he did that everyone slowly started to wake up from their daze.

"Kanda?" Lenalee was the first to open her eyes and look around the room. "What happened?" Kanda just looked down at her and shook his head. "Don't worries about it just make sure everyone else is all right." walking out of the room Kanda looked down at the bundle in his arms the feeling of peace entered him again. "War was what I asked for." arriving to Allen's room he entered the room and set Allen onto the bed and covered him up. "But something tells me it's going to be much more than that." Looking out the window Kanda saw the first snow fall of the winter to come.

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Millennium Earl was beside himself, he found the most perfect and beautiful person in the world, he wanted nothing more than throw them over his should and run off to the closes bedroom he could find, it was going perfect too, his future bride was happily taking his courting gifts, but for the last few days he came by and he notice that his bride has not been home. Unlocking the small apartment door, with some of his magic. Millennium walked into the room bring the gifts with him he set them on the table looking around he saw that the bed not been touch for a while with a small bit of dust building up.

"What's this?" looking at the bed side table Millennium saw a newspaper article talking about the Black Order. "He wouldn't?" pulling out a crystal ball held it up with two fingers at eye level. After a few seconds the ball was showing his white hair beauty wrapped in black feathers. "A FALLEN!" throwing the crystal at the wall, Millennium walked out the door. Looking back into the room Millennium smiled "Burn." was all he said as he vanished into thin air as the room went up in a blaze of fire.

! #$! #$

Walking down the hall off his castle Millennium felt more than seen every one of his servants bow to him. Most of the time this made him happy to have this power and fear. But as he sat down at the chair at the end of the hall he looked down the hall he just walked. "what must I do?" looking to his right side he saw that the small bench like chair, leaning toward it Millennium rest his head on his arm rest as he look longingly at the chair.

"You know staring at it not going to make you queen show up." a girl voice giggled as Millennium felt someone jump into his left armrest. "He went to the Black Order and a Fallen got him."

"A Fallen haven't see one of them in years." Millennium looked over to his left to the little girl sitting on his armrest eating a lollipop. "Candy not good for you before dinner." taking the candy way and throwing it at one of the servants. "Hey!" the girl pouted as she jumped off her seat and stood in front of her king. "Well to make you in a little happier note. I got an idea that could get your queen to you if you don't mind a little mess."

"Mess?" Millennium tilled his head to the side and rested it on his hand as he watched the girl bow and turn around making a door appear she opened it and a larger creature slowly moved out of the door into the hall. "I see the mess but little? Rhoad this is a dragon how is this going to help?" Watching the reptile fully remove its self from the door, it reared its head back and breathed fire onto some of the servants that was running away. "Simple dragons are known to love treasure and will take it back to its lair, which is here." Millenniums smiled grow, "and I have the perfect treasure in mind."

Not even a few moments later the dragon was out into the sky heading in one direction where it could find this great treasure it was shown.

! #$! #$! #$

Kanda sat next to the moyashi watching him sleep for the last two hours. "Angel's voice doesn't make mortals this bad." reaching to touch Allen's forehead just as his fingers about to brush the bangs away silver eyes snapped open. "Che. About time." pulling his hand back Kanda stood up. Allen looked around confusion was written on his face. "What happened?" looking up at Kanda you started to walk to the door that lead to his room. "Stay away from Cross." was all Kanda said as he opened the door and slammed it behind him.

"With pleasure!" Allen yelled out to the door as he sticks his tongue out at the door. Looking around the room Allen remembers where he was again; looking out the window Allen saw snow sticking to the ground. "Wow!" filling giddy Allen turned to head outside but stopped. "Do I need to have Kanda with me if I go to the court yard?" walking to the Kanda's door Allen leaved his hand and knocked.

"What?" was his only respond from the other side, opening the door Allen looked into the room. "Um Kanda? I remember that one of your rules said I can't go outside without you, but I want to go out into the court yard." Allen was the sword Kanda carried around on a stand on the table with an hourglass with a flower in it. As he poked his head in a bit more and looked around Allen didn't see Kanda anywhere, stepping into the room, "Kanda?"

"I heard you, moyashi hold on." Kanda voice called out from one of the other doors seconds later Kanda came walking out given Allen a full view of Kanda's chest and the black mark on it. "Um, sorry I didn't." Allen blushed as he looked down at his feet. "You want to ware this, since I don't remember you being any cloths with you." Allen was hit with something heavy grabbing it Allen saw it was a coat. "Thicker gloves are in the pocket. I doubt those things you're wearing will keep your hands warm." Kanda sat down in his chair closing his eyes.

Allen smiled as he placed the coat on and the gloves he was about to walk to the door. "Remember don't leave the courtyard and keep away from Cross." Allen nodded as he ran out to watch the snow fall onto the ground.

! #$! #$

Allen was not the only one that found the snow fall fascinating, as Allen stood in the courtyard many of the children was playing in the snow, make snowman or having a snowball war, which one hit Allen in the back of his head. Allen turn around to see some of the kids point at each other, this made Allen smile even more as he grabbed some snow and made his own snowball and joined into the war which the kids started to laugh and though more snow at each other and Allen.

Kanda all the while was watching Allen from one of the windows above the courtyard, it wasn't a second after Allen left his room he placed another shirt on and fallowed Allen. Kanda couldn't help but snort at the antics of the kids and Allen throwing snow at each other. But it made a beautiful smile show on Allen's face so Kanda just sat watching.

Not being the only one seeing the smile Lavi was on the other side of the courtyard just out of Kanda's sight knowing he couldn't hid his wings like the other to interact with mortals. But it was find as long as they don't see him no other angels would feel it. Lavi been watching Allen from heaven for a while even when his father Mana was killed but he knew Allen didn't remember the whole true about it, but it didn't stop Allen from keep living his life which fascinated Lavi more, but after watching Allen for so long Lavi didn't know why but every time he saw someone get close to Allen he get jealousy and was ready to fly down and beat them up.

Another round of laughter brought Lavi out of his thoughts as he saw some of the children climb on top of Allen or grabs his leg as Allen tried to swing one of the little girls in his arms. "A perfect treasure." Lavi whispered but as that left his lips a blood curtailing roar was heard above them.

TBC

Author Note: Well two chapters in one day to my reviews I hope it start coming together for you in the next couple chapters since that was only really the begin kind trying place foreshadowing in it, I'm now really going into the story plot now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

The roar made everyone stop dead with what they were doing and looked to the sky. "Mister what was that?" several of the children ran and grabbed Allen legs or hand, "It's all right children we just need to get inside that's all just." Allen led the kids back into the church and closed the door. Once inside many of the kids ran to their parents or the nuns that was standing at the other end of the hall. Allen backed away from the door slowly as he kept his eyes on it.

"Moyashi!" Kanda came running toward him once he got to Allen he grabbed him and held Allen close to him. "Let's go." Allen nodded but he didn't remove his eyes from the door as Kanda pulled him father into the church, once they got into the back of the sanctuary Allen let out a breath. "Man for a moment I thought I heard a dragon." Allen looked up at Kanda who was keeping his eyes on the stain glass window that was above the sanctuary.

"You did." Kanda unsheathed Mugen as he kept his eyes on window, "What but the people!" Allen grabbed the white shirt Kanda was wearing as he let his eyes fallow Kanda's. "the others are bring them down below." keeping his sword ready Kanda wrapped one of his arms around Allen, as he kicked Allen's feet out from under him making them both land on the floor. Which was just in time cause at that moment a larger shadow covered the window and broke thru it Allen staring up past Kanda's blowing hair saw a shadow was a larger green scaled beast. "Moyashi, stay behind me alright." Kanda whispered into Allen's ear as he pulled them both back up Kanda in front of Allen to hide him from the larger reptile that now found a perch on the piers.

The dragon watched this as its mouth opened showing rows of sharp teeth and an amber glow in that back of its throat. "Kanda!" Allen grabbed the man's shirt to the point his knuckles was white. Kanda just raised his sword up as if he was fighting any normal opponent. Which the dragon took his challenge and amber took to flame and flowed out of its mouth toward them.

Allen closed his eyes as he saw the flames come rushing towards him and Kanda, in the mess of heat the rushed around him Allen heard something the felt like a memory, it was a man's laughter, then there was something being said but all Allen could hear was, "don't worry my love, it's going to be alright." Allen's eyes snapped open at that and saw the flames that where surrounded him and Kanda was in fact just surrounding them nothing else.

Seconds later the flames dead and everything around them was burned down to cinders. "Damn it." Allen heard Kanda curse as he brought one foot back and lifted his sword a little higher. Allen looking at the dragon saw that it getting ready to take to the sky again but something held its attention. "Kanda?" Allen let go of the man's shirt as something told him to run. "We need to run."

"Yea. I can see that." faster than Allen seen turned around and grabbed Allen's hand and ran out the burned down back door to the outside forest. That's when the dragon took to the sky and went high into the sky but Kanda didn't stop their running pace, father and father into the forest he took Allen. Keeping his eyes straight head watching the back of Kanda's head Allen heard something again and for a moment Kanda's long hair was not so long any more.

"We have to keep going before my brother finds us, my love." Allen wanted to say something to this new voice Kanda used but he was using all his breath to keep up. "We need to get to the Bookman's Tower, he won't get to us there." then Kanda's hair was its normal length as he forced both him and Allen to stop near a cave. "Damn lost it." Kanda pushed Allen into the cave as he took his place in front of Allen to hide him. "I thought we're going to Bookman's Tower, why we stop?" Allen final asked as his caught his breath.

"Bookman's Tower? How do you know about that?" Kanda looked over his shoulder at Allen. "You just said we would be save there, and how your brother won't find us, which by the way is really strange." Kanda looked forward to the cave face. "Bookman's Tower is nearby; we could make it by night fall if we take moonlight fields which put us in sight of the dragon." Kanda sheathed his sword and turned to face Allen, "close your eyes and don't open them for anything." do as Kanda said Allen closed his eyes as he did he felt Kanda lift him up bride style, which made him open them again. "Hey I can walk you know!" Grabbing around Kanda's neck just in case he was going to drop him.

"Close your eyes and don't open then!" Kanda yelled as he looked out the front of the cave again. Closing then once more Allen soon felt wind rush past his ears then the sound of cloth ripping. Pushing himself closer to Kanda so his head was resting on his shoulder Allen opened his eyes again, what he saw made his world go blurry again, "You have wings!" then the world went dark for Allen.

! #$! #$

Kanda said some curse in angelic language as he heard Allen before he passed out. "Told you to keep your eyes close. mortals can never remain awake in the presents of an angel." signing Kanda kept his flying pace to hopeful out fly the dragon the he now see high above him in the sky. Holding tighter to Allen, Kanda went lower to the ground to use the trees to hide them a little from the dragon's sight.

The dragon caught on to his plans as it to flow lower to the ground and soon right above the tree tops just a few yard behind Kanda. "damn lizard" Kanda took a turn to the right as flew into a willow tree and landed, the dragon kept flying straight before it stopped and went back up higher into the sky. Taking flight again Kanda stayed under the tree leaves but still keeping an eye on the sky as much he could.

Flying in an off and on pattern for several hours Kanda was getting sick of it. But he felt that the dragon was not the only thing fallowing him now. "What is it now?" landing in another tree Kanda watched the skies for the dragon which flew several yards ahead of him. but something moved under him, wrapping his wings around his shoulders to hid Allen in his arms, he watched the ground little bit longer as a flash of white and red came circling around the tree he was hiding in Kanda opened his wings and used then to know some of the leaves down on the stupid rabbit that was looking up some of the trees near him.

"Yu?"

"Don't call me that you damn usagi." Kanda said seconds later a red hair angel was climbing up the tree and stood next to him. "What's going on?" the red head said as he folded his wings behind him. "Don't do that Lavi we need to make quick escapes if that damn lizard realizes I'm not moving." Kanda looked up to the skies again looking for the said lizard.

"I noticed, is he alright?" Lavi looked at the sleeping form in Kanda's arms. "Yea just asleep he saw my wings." Kanda looked at Lavi for a moment. "You're the one that sent him to me." Kanda saw Lavi doing a small grin and trying to act like it was nothing. "Here." Kanda walked up to Lavi and held out Allen.

"What?" Lavi grab ahold of Allen, and looked to Kanda. "Get to Bookman's Tower. I'll lead the dragon off to give you time." Lavi nodded but before he could ask why the tower Kanda took off into the air and soon as he did the dragon was after him. Looking down at the white hair beauty in his arms Lavi too took off in to the air towards a larger tower.

! #$! #$! #$

Bookman was watching the fallen angel Kanda outsmart the dragon several times but using different trees to hid him and the young human in his arm. "Just like last time." he whispered as he watched his apprentice meet up with the fallen. But soon after Kanda was in the air going another direction then the tower had the dragon fallow him. "Lavi you better hurry up before the dragon realizes Kanda doesn't have the treasure and you do." seeing Lavi in the air going toward the tower, Bookman turned his attention to the dragon, as it got closer to Kanda.

watching Kanda fly upward into the skies to try and shake the dragon off again, but the dragon was not have any more of that it beat its wings faster and reached out with its claws making Kanda turn and face it to miss getting any damage done to his wing. Bookman then saw fire come from the dragon's mouth as it attacked Kanda and turned back down to the ground to find its treasure.

"Damn it Lavi!" Bookman screamed at the mirror as his eyes turned to the red head he was not flying as fast as Kanda was to the tower. "I'm going to send that boy into army training if he loses Allen to that dragon."

! #$! #$! #$

Lavi flying as fast as he could hold Allen close to him as he heard a roar and fire being relied from the dragon. "Damn it, I'm not a trained guardian angel like Kanda!" looking behind him Lavi saw that the dragon was now looking on the ground. "How did that beast think Allen as a treasure anyways this is totally crazy." beating his wings together to try and gain more speed, Lavi saw the border of the tower a few yards away. "Thank you god!"

Once Lavi crossed the border he landed and pulled his wings in and started to run to the door. "man I'm going to yell out that old panda about the no flying rule on the grounds." as Lavi keep running to the door Allen woke from his angel sleep, and once he saw the red hair Allen screeched out and hit Lavi in the face, make Lavi drop him.

"Hey what was that for?" Lavi held his nose from the punch Allen throw at him. Allen being dropped on the ground was in a daze but as the world stopped spinning he looked behind Lavi and saw the dragon almost a pond them. Getting up Allen started to run for the doors of the tower, Lavi saw the look of horror on Allen's face before he started to run looked behind him and just in time to see the dragon's tail fly by him.

"OH SHIT!" getting up and ran after Allen trying to get to him before the dragon did which active the tower's defense. "ALLEN!" Lavi yelled out to the boy as Allen reached the door but as he was about to open them the dragon's claws grabbed him and pulled Allen back into the sky.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Allen yelled out but the dragon flew faster way from the tower and higher into the sky. Lavi was about to open his wings and take to the sky as well when something, well more like someone jumped on top of him making him fall to the ground. "OLD PANDA!"

"There's nothing you can do." Bookman looked down the path to another form running toward them. "Kanda."

"Bookman." the form was Kanda he was slightly scorned but nothing else. "Where is moyashi?" Kanda looked down at Lavi who was looking at the sky. "The dragon got him." was all Bookman said as he started toward the tower doors. "What!" Kanda grabbed Lavi off the ground and was about to hit him. "Don't waste your energy; we need to get Allen back before Millennium does." Bookman yelled out to them as he held the door open looking at them.

Kanda dropped Lavi and walked to Bookman, "hey Bookman I have something to ask."

"Is it about Allen knowledge bout the tower?" nodding, Bookman sighed. "That belongs to the memories that Allen forgot. I don't believe I have the right to say, but if you must know." Bookman looked up to the sky then back down at Kanda and Lavi.

"Do you remember the angel named Mana?"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

A man was sitting on a window railing looking out the open window to garden of different flowers that was in full bloom. The wind blows his black wavy hair around as it blow some leafs and petals up into the air as well. Pulling out a box from his jacket pocket the man opened it to look at the silver ring in it. "soon you'll be mine." closing the box the man placed it back into his pocket and got up from his seat to walk into the room, there was a fire going in the fireplace near a set of chairs that the man walked to looking above the mantle a large black sword with a white cross imbedded the blade rested, "when that beast get here everything will be set and perfect." grabbing the sword the man turned and walked out of the room.

Walking to the main hall the man saw a girl sitting on the chair at the end. "Rhoad what have I told you about eating candy before dinner." the man said as he walked up to Rhoad and held out his hand for her to spit her gum out. "But King Millennium, it's going to be several hours before dinner." still spitting out the gum she watched him toss it at one of the servants. "it doesn't matter it will ruin you appetite." setting the sword next to the throne Millennium pushed back his hair and placed on one of his top hats that changed his appearance to a fat pointed ear demon most people seen. "You know you look better without this form." Rhoad said as she jumped out of the seat and ran around the room.

"yes well when wants to meet a devil, many don't envision a man but a monster and we going to have a guest." sitting on his throne Millennium leaned back listening to the clamor of the servants working and Rhoad playing around, "real soon." Millennium whispered as a smile grazed his face.

! #$! #

Allen never really hated heights all that much but at this moment he just wanted to be on the ground. The dragon held him in its claws and was flying toward one place he didn't want to go. "Let me go!" Allen hit the creatures claws in hopes it twitch even a little but nothing, it still flow straight to Millennium's castle. "God help me please." as the castle got closer Allen closed his eyes and just prayed he would see the light of day again.

Soon the sound of rock being crushed ripped Allen attention out of his black world of prayers as he saw the dragon landing in a hall of people a little girl ran in front of the dragon Allen was so sure that it would step on her but instead it just stopped and lower its head to her. "There there, that's my good little dragon." she patted its nose as she walked up to the throne that held the one person Allen really didn't want to be near.

"Lord Millennium." Allen whispered as he felt the demon's eyes on him. "Good day my dear Allen I hope the flight was not too bad. You know it's been getting really hard as of late it keep you happy." Millennium stood up garbed the large sword resting against his throne and walked up to the dragon. "Let him go." Millennium said to the dragon but he just got a growl from the dragon as it shifted his body to hid Allen under it.

"This is one reason why I never liked dragons; once they think something is theirs they protect it till the end." Allen heard Millennium say and a swooshing sound a second later, the claws that held Allen tightly soon relaxed around him and not waiting another second of freedom Allen crawled out from under the dragons body as he was started to stand up Allen saw red liquid flowing past his feet. turning around Allen heart almost gave way, the dragon was cut into two he luckily was under one half so not getting hurt, but the other half that he was not under was pushed to the side so Allen could see everything inside the dragon. Which didn't help Allen in any way for the sight of the heart beat one final time made Allen world black.

! #! #$

Laughter was heard by his throne as he finished cutting the dragon in half, making sure not to hit his Allen of course. "What pray tell is so funny Rhoad?" the other half of the dragon's body that he didn't move to the side with his sword fell, Millennium soon found out what. There on the floor his bride fainted from the dragons after effects, Millennium bend down and picked Allen up hold him close Millennium walked pasted Rhoad who was holding her sides with fits of laughter.

"Go back home to you father tell him I'm not to be disturber for the next couple of days." Millennium watched Rhoad nod her head before getting up and disappearing. "What am I going to do with that girl." looking down at the bundle in his arms Millennium turned to the servants already cleaning the dragon's corpse. "Get a bath ready."

! #$! #$! #$

Kanda looked at Bookman as the question hit the air. "I never met him, if you forgot old man I was placed as a solider not a muse." this made Bookman smirk. "Yes well him being half demon didn't bring any thought to your head ether?" Bookman walked into the tower leaving Kanda and Lavi to fallow. "What?!"

"Hey I remember that!" Lavi said as he ran past Kanda to keep up with his master. "Wait a minute your telling me we had half demon's in heaven?" Kanda grabbed Lavi. "Well not all half really Mana was more angel then demon, his brother thou held more demon then angel which somehow balanced it out." Lavi held his hands up in hopes Kanda realize he was harmless.

"Mana the angel of music and Neah the demon of music both held their own sound one dark the other light. But both had one thing in common." Bookman walked up to one of the many book cases in the tower and grabbed a white book black loopy letters told Kanda and Lavi it was a soul book. "Allen Walker" letting go of Lavi Kanda took the book and opened it, soon everyone found them self's in a larger ballroom. Only a few people was in the room getting ready for a ball by the way the rushed about but one person who stood at a white piano looking at sheets of music.

"Allen how's the score for tonight going?" someone said making the teen look up from the sheets of paper, staring wide eyed at the teen Kanda didn't believe it. This teen was moyashi but his hair was not white it was a rusty brown but his eyes was still silver.

"That's Allen?" Lavi stood in front of the teen as the image smiled and nodded and just went back to work. "He was a musician, he could play anything, but the only thing he couldn't do was talk." Bookman took the book from Kanda and flipped some of the pages showing different images of Allen, but like Bookman said Allen never once spoke. "How is it that Allen was the one thing Mana and his brother had in common?" Lavi walked up to Allen's image where he was sitting on the edge of a fountain looking at the flowers on the water surface. "They both fell in love with him." Bookman turned another page this time it was Allen still sitting by the fountain but a man with long black wavy hair was standing next to him, hold a single rose. Allen's smiling face was captured in both Lavi's and Kanda's mind as he took the flower and stood up and kissed the man.

"Who is" Kanda started

"Mana." Lavi finished as he watched Allen and Mana walk away. "But old panda, our records say Mana was killed." Bookman closed the book and looked at Lavi. "Yes Mana got in a war with his brother over Allen which ends with them both killing each other. Allen doesn't remember thou, so don't remind him in any way, it be for the best." Kanda nodded and turned to the door. "You are not going to ask why he knew about this place?" Bookman place the book on the shelf as he turn around and looked to Lavi who was staring blankly at the place that Allen's image was.

"Don't need too, you around some time housed Allen when Mana brought him here." Kanda opened the door and walked out. Lavi snapping out of his trance looked to the door. "Because one loves in the past can they still love after?"

"That's for time to tell, my stupid apprentice. But if I were you I get a move on before that love your looking for goes to that fallen." Lavi nodded then was out the door. "but I hope you both don't fall into the same pit that Mana and Neah did." placing one figure on Allen's book Bookman pulled it out so that it dropped to the ground, it opened to one page that showed Allen dead on the ground and both Mana and Neah crying over him.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

The warmth of the water surrounded Allen as he came around slowly opening his eyes Allen closed them shut again from the bright white of the walls.

"Um." Allen turned his head to the side the sound of a heart beat met his ears, as well as a chuckle, opening his eyes once more Allen slowly let them adjust to the bright room. First thing that meet his eyes was part of a solid chest, and flower petals on top of the water's surface.

"Well good morning love." a man's voice said right above his head, looking up Allen came face to face with the man he was using as a pillow, "who are you?" the man laughed as he raising one of his dark skinned hand up out of the water and ran it thru his black wavy hair before he rest it on side of the pool, the water slicked back his hair but some water slid down his face past his bright blue cat like eyes, the way his eyes shined it made Allen feel light head.

"Oh, don't do that to me, my love." his other hand ran up Allen's side to cup his cheek. "Don't tell me the sight of a dead dragon can make you forget where you are." leaning down and kissing Allen on the lips, Allen felt the man's tongue push thru his lips into his mouth. Then it hit him, biting down on the wet muscle a copper taste made its self-know in his mouth as the man pulled back.

"I guess you remembered now." blood ran down the side of his mouth, Millennium removed his hand from Allen and wiped it off with his thumb. "How? It's not possible." Allen pushed himself off Millennium and farther into the flower pedaled water. "How what?" Millennium stood up making Allen blush, refusing to let Millennium out of his sight Allen tried his hardest to not look at the complete naked form of the demon king.

"Well? Do you like what you see? Because you're not answering my question." Millennium stepped out of the water completely and walked over to a stand the held two towels on it. Grabbing one Millennium started to dry his hair, as he walked to another table with what Allen could see two cups on it.

"I...I..." Blushing even harder Allen sunk father down into the water to so only everything from his nose and up was out of the water. "I'll take it your wandering why I look like this? And by that beautiful red face of yours, you like this body." letting the towel hang around his shoulders Millennium grabbed one of the cups and moved to the water's edge and kneeled.

nodding Allen final turned his attention to look around room, Allen was kneeling in what looked like a pool with different flower petals floating on the surface but there was several different bottles to one side of edge of the water, there was plants placed around the room standing out against the white walls but other than that there was nothing else in the room.

"This is my true form, as for the other one let just say I give people what they want when they make a deal with demons." Taking a sip for the glass Millennium let his other hand graze the top of the water. When he did that many of the petals vapored only the petals around Allen stayed. Allen covered himself with his hands as his attention went back to the man as he swished his fingers in the water making the rest of the petals vanish.

"Don't be shy I've already seen your all your body, though I wish I could enjoy with you wake, but we can always do that later." standing up Millennium walked to one of the walls and pushed it open leaving Allen alone. Allen quickly moved to where the last towel was hanging and got out of the water and grabbed it, securing it around his waist Allen fallowed Millennium out the door into the biggest bedroom he ever seen.

"wow." walking up to the bed Allen ran his fingers on top feeling the black fur that laid across it. turning around the room walks was a soft stormy gray which made the black furniture look darker, the widows was covered with a see-thru gray silk. Walking up to them Allen pulled them back to see the garden outside the window.

"I hope you like this view." Millennium whispered into Allen's ear as he wrapped his arms around him. "Let go!" Allen tried to break free but Millennium held him firm and pulled him closer. "Never." kissing the side of Allen's neck, Millennium's hands untied the towel and let it drop to the ground.

Allen tried pulling the hands of the other man off him but the hand just kept rubbing his thighs. "STOP!" Allen yelled out as tears started running down his face, but the kiss on his back kept coming, soon Millennium cupped him making him gasp out but a cry of pain broke thru his throat as pain erupted from his neck as Millennium bite down marking him.

! #$! #$! $

Kanda and Lavi stood under a tree as the sky cracked with light. "Just great, out of all times a lighting storm." Kanda glared up at the darkening skies thru the branches. "We can still move on foot, or fly above the storm." Lavi was feeling really antsy something was not right. "It might be best to go on foot I'm not in the mood to fight with the winds to get above the clouds." Kanda folded his wings close to his back so they melted into it. Fallowing after him, Lavi's wings hid in his back as they both ran towards the demon city that the dragon flight path took it.

"Hey usagi." Kanda looked over his shoulder quickly to see if the red head was still fallowing. "What's up Yu?" Lavi tripped slightly over a rock but caught himself.

"What do you think of moyashi?"

"Hun?" Lavi looked at Kanda as they ran thru the forest, "something about him, it just makes mine...never mind." Kanda keep his face forward as he ran around a large tree that was in front of them.

"Was it like the time you fell?" Lavi asked hoping the answer was no. Lavi remembered that day when heaven tossed Kanda out.

! #$(Flashback)! #$! #$

Lavi was sitting in the war room with Bookman, the council was going over the everything they need to record, but the doors soon busted open and several angels walked in dragging another behind them, "what's going on?" one of the council asked as group stopped a few feet away.

"This angel was found mingling with a human." one of the angels pulled the head of the dragged angel up to revile Kanda bloody face. "Mingling you say?" another council said. "Looks like he was at war."

"We had to restrain him by force." the guards bowed as one of the council stepped in front of Kanda. "Tell me, what does this human mean to you?" Kanda looked straight at the council. "I love her." there was murmur coming from the council. "Then we'll let you be with her. But on several condition." the council member near Kanda touched his left side of his chest a black mark appeared there. "You can never return till you kill the demon king." the council then pushed Kanda who fell thru the floor and out of everyone sight.

Lavi knew that the mark the council placed was that of the fallen but unless Kanda hated something he could still return as long as his wings were white. But this knowledge was also held by the council, for what was said next made his blood cold and left him confused. "Kill the human in front of him and burn the body to ash, we don't need any more humans with heaven's tears."

! #$(end of flashback )! #$! $

Lavi saw a small smile on Kanda's lips, "Almost" Kanda replied as they stopped before a large river, on the other side was the demon city the demon king's castle was in the center of the city being the tallest building it loomed over everything even the dark clouds that formed above them. Lavi bite his lip as he felt his heart break a little. 'Allen would more likely fall in love with him faster than me.' taking a deep breath Lavi looked over to his right where the main bridge to the city was.

"So how are we going to get in?"

"Thru the front door, baka usagi." Kanda started towards the bridge placing a hand on Mugen to remove any problems that may come in their way.

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Getting to the bridge was the easy part, but once both Kanda and Lavi got to the larger gates that lead to the city that was another matter. "Damn it!" Kanda for the last few minutes was trying to cut down the lager gates that would lead them into the demon city. "Maybe there's another way in?" Lavi looked up at the towers, they looked empty from below but Lavi knew there were demons watching them.

"I'm about to say fuck this and take to the air." Kanda stood back and looked at what little damage he did to the gate. Lavi sighed as his hands went into the pouch and pulled out a small hammer. "you know that bring the whole city down on us." holding the hammer in one hand Lavi held it to the air making it grow several times bigger, grabbing it with both hand Lavi took his turn to hit the door. "So. It's better than the guards standing around in the towers and watching us." Kanda glared up at the towers then held up one hand with a single finger up at it before he went back to cutting the gates down.

! #$! #$

"My Lord, they been at it for several minutes now." one of the gate guards told a dark skinned man, as they watched Lavi start hammering at the gate. "What are they after?" the man asked as he pulled out a cigarette and placed it in his mouth, watched Kanda throw them the bird and returned to what little process he started, the man lit the tobacco and took a deep breath of it.

"we don't know, My Lord Tyki." the guards bowed, Tyki just turned and walked out of the control room where he was watching the intruders try to brake in. "well I'll go ask then." walking down the hall Tyki finished his cigarette and tossed the bud on the ground. "Man this stupid, ever since Neah left it's been so boring." walking up to the gate Tyki placed a hand on it and passed thru it. The sight of a sword blade and the hammer coming towards him didn't make him flinch, the slightest, it wasn't till he felt the blade and the hammer hit him back into the gate, made it eyes open. "Angels!"

The blade at his neck stopped him from moving. "Well look what we have here usagi." the blade moved closer making Tyki tip his head up slightly to not get cut by it again. "It looks like a demon came to greet us." Tyki saw the sword wielder smile slightly as he forced Tyki pressed against the gate. "Now we can talk this over." Tyki smiled at them as he opened one of his hands to let a black butterfly out. Once the butterfly wings fluttered Tyki was soon seeing more butterflies appear behind the two angels.

"Just give us Allen and we be on our way." the red head said. "Allen? Wow it's been a long time since I heard that name." Tyki smile grow once a whole swarm was now behind the two angels and they didn't seem to notice yet.

"Long time? I would think your king would be bragging about Allen being his bride." Kanda pressed the sword a little close to Tyki's thought. "Millennium? No the only Allen I heard of was from the fourteenth lord, the demon of music." The swarm moved a little closer till they were centimeters from touching both angels. "Don't give me that bull shit."

"No, I'll just give you death." the swarm covered Kanda and Lavi, biting them and pulling their bodies up into the air towards its hive inside the city.

"Allen." Tyki straighten his shirt and pushed back is short black hair out of his eyes, pulling out another cigarette Tyki turn and walked back thru the gate. "If he lived from that," looking towards the main castle. "But they said Millennium was talking about a bride, let's go see." heading towards castle Tyki lit his cigarette.

! #$! $! #$

Kanda killed as many of the black butterfly's as he could but with them biting into his skin was getting harder to kill them all. "Fire Stamp!" a glow came thru the swarm a second later the insects dropped Kanda onto the ground. "You all right there Yu?" Lavi already standing on the ground called back as he was looking around them.

"Fine! And don't call me that you damn usagi!" getting up Kanda saw that they we're taking into a cave filled with red lily like flowers. "Where is this place." lifting one of the flowers with the tip of his sword Kanda watched red liquid slide down the blade.

"This is the feeding ground of the Tease. But that's only half of the good news." Lavi smiled as he put his hammer away. "How is this good?" Kanda swung his Mugen to remove the red liquid from it and sheathed it.

"The Tease only have one feeding ground and that's in the caves next to castle."

"What's the bad news?" Kanda looked around the room more only to come across several looking cave entrances. "Their caves are like a labyrinth, anyone who ever enters one never came back out."

! #$! #$! #$

Allen was tossed on to the bed, pushing himself as far into the headboard Allen felt Millennium's eyes eat him whole. "Stop! Leave me alone!" Allen cried out, trying to cover himself with his hands Allen kicked up the sheets at the demon crawling from the end of the bed toward him. "Never you're going to be mine." once at the head of the bed Millennium grabbed Allen's legs and force them open to rest inside them.

With Allen's legs on either side of Millennium's waist Allen tried to throw himself to the side but Millennium grabbed him and pulled him closer, holding tight against his chest. "We can do this two ways, the one where we both enjoy this." licking the shell of Allen's ear as his hand wandered down and grabbed Allen's ass. "Or the way where only I'm going to enjoy." forcing a finger into Allen's entrance Allen stilled.

"Please don't." Allen cried into the demon's chest as he felt the fingers rub his insides. "that's not an option, how are you wanting it, slightly painful but filled with pleasure." placing another finger inside him Allen gasped out as Millennium it something inside him that made white specks fly in front of his eyes and a moan escape his lips. "Or mostly pain with very little pleasure." pulling his fingers out and ran them up Allen's back till he grab a hand full of Allen's hair forcing Allen's head back to look him in the eye.

"Please stop." Allen cried out once more, more tears slide down his face. Millennium just kissed them away and let go of Allen's hair. "That's still not an option." using both hand Millennium opened Allen's ass open and lead his erection to the treasure that hid there. "But since you're not choosing I will." in one swift motion Millennium seated himself into Allen. Allen tilled his head back even more as a silent cry of pain ripped through him, he was being torn in half and it didn't stop there Millennium began to move, it was slow and huff at first but something slicked appeared making it easier for Millennium to move faster.

"So beautiful and tight." Millennium huffed in to Allen's ear as he laid him down and grabbed one of his legs and pulled them up more to get better angle. "No! Ah." Allen tried to yell out but a moan escaped as Millennium hit that spot from earlier dead on and kept his assault on it going. "Yes that's it moan for me, let me know how good I'm making you feel." Millennium kiss his chest as he pick up his pace making Allen moan louder with the brutal assault.

Not taking much more of the moans Millennium grabbed the erection that started to make it self-know against his stomach and rubbed it in time with his trusts. "AH!" Allen's hand grabbed Millennium's hair, as he arched his back up into the body above him, "that's it cum for me." Millennium said but something seemed off in Allen mind the voice didn't have its rustic gentlemen sound but more a soft bass. Opening his eye's Allen was not meet with Millennium's bright cat blue eyes, but a soft green. Long black wavy hair fell around the man's head making it look like a curtain hiding his face from the world but Allen.

"I love you my love, my Allen." the man said as he rhythm that became set started to become frantic. Allen's mind calmed down as the eyes his left hand moved up to the face softly holding the man's cheek as tear fell more freely now, "Mana!" Allen cried out as his released hit his body his eyes closed pulling the man down so he could kiss him.

Millennium was so close to his release Allen was being so gentle and when he touched his face it was almost perfect, till that name escaped his bride's lips then a soft kiss a pond his everything in Millennium's mind was black. Allen passed out not even seconds after coming but Millennium just pulled out of his body and looked down at his sleeping form.

"How do you know that half breed? I had Tyki kill him and Neah several years ago." getting off the bed Millennium walked back into the bathroom and washed up. "now hearing about those damn traitors is a real mood killer." once dressed Millennium head out the door but not before looking at the pale form on the bed, once he got his eyes full of the naked flesh Millennium closed door.

"Get me Lord Tyki now!"

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

An and Dis: Sorry it's been longer then I was hoping to post this chapter, had a lot to do but with it done. Onward to the story it is slow but the next chapter should pick up that more likely be post Monday at the latest if not sooner. Don't own D. Gray Man and I do my own editing so no beta. Oh, please Review they make me smile when I see one good or bad.

Chapter Eleven

Wandering the caves Kanda marked the walls with his sword. "This is getting stupid we been down the way seven times already." adding the seventh mark to the other six cuts on the wall. "UH! I can't take it anymore." Lavi pulled out his hammer and made it grow and started hitting the spot that Kanda just marked. "Stupid usagi." Kanda watched him as Lavi kept hammer at the wall till a larger hole appeared letting light thru it.

"Hey usagi!" Kanda got closer, grabbing the hammer before it hit the wall again. "Look at this." Lavi rested his arms as they both walked closer to the small hole. "Hey I see a garden!"

"A garden? I see a way out. Keep hitting around the hole, let's get out of here." Kanda let go of the hammer and took a step back as Lavi started to make the hole in the wall bigger so they could walk thru it. Once out in the garden Lavi looked around as Kanda started towards the only door in sight. "Wow the caves were in the castle's walls that amazing!" Lavi turned to walk to the door as well but Kanda opened it was already opening and walking in.

"Hey what up Yu!" running to the door but it closed before he got to it and disappeared. "Oh shit." looking around Lavi saw no other door appeared for him. "Well this is fun." looking up Lavi saw climbing roses and ivy along the walls. "Well if there no way out." grabbing the ivy and pulling to see if he could hold his weight. "We go up." placing his hammer handle in his mouth and stated his climb up the ivy, the ivy started to pull away from the wall as Lavi got closer to a window seal three stories off the ground, pulling himself on to it the window seal, only finding the window was clover up with blocks.

"That's not nice, how can anyone get in if they keep the windows covered." holding his hammer Lavi hit the blocks making them crumb with little to no effort. moving inside the room Lavi was in was white, even with the little light that came thru the hole he made it was almost blinding, but as he looked around, a larger portrait hanging off the wall held his attention.

"that must be Neah." the man in to portrait had long black wavy hear and bright green eyes he was standing next to a white piano, the large black feather like wings on his back where almost hidden among the black suit, but Lavi's trained eyes could see them as well as small letterings on the sheet music.

"Music always opens doors, to one's heart or to one's undoing." a music note was strike making Lavi turn around hammer at the ready, more soft notes was being played soon the white room slowly faded leaving Lavi standing in gray room with only a door, the music stopped and the door opened into another room with a black sheeted bed in the center. Walking closer Lavi heard a small whimper coming from the bed, stepping into the bedroom Lavi saw a body lying on the bed blood was running down their thighs on to the black sheets. The person head was covered by some black fur, slowly Lavi walked next to the bed and grabbed the fur pulling it way to see who it was.

"Allen!" dropping his hammer, Lavi climbed next to Allen on to the bed pulling the fur completely off him and pulling Allen into his arms. "Shhhh. It's alright I got you." Lavi heard Allen whimper more as he was lifted up. "Allen." Lavi looked over the small human's body, nails and bite marks covered the pale skin as did blood. "Shit, this is not good." holding one of his hands over Allen's heart Lavi closed his eye and took a deep breath. Opening his eye again Lavi's hand glowed with a pale blue light as it left him and covered Allen closing some of the open wounds.

"Come on just a little bit more." Lavi's vision blurred a little but Allen's eyes opened just before the black started to creep in the side of his vision.

"Who are you?" Allen asked as Lavi stopped the spell he was casting. "oh don't tell me you forgot me already." forcing a grin Lavi looked over Allen's body once more the blood was still covering his body but some of the marks was gone. "Who? OH!" Allen shot out of Lavi's arms and covered himself a red blush covered his face. Laughter rose to Lavi's lips but it came out more like coughing. "Are you alright?" Allen grabbed the bloody sheets to cover himself and place his black hand on Lavi's shoulder.

"Yea, healing magic not my thing, man the only thing I'm good at is recording stuff." Lavi closed his eye and leaned his head onto Allen's hand. "What are you doing here?" Allen asked as he let his other and touch Lavi's face. "I came here to save you." Lavi heard a small gasp and a hick-up, with what little strength he had left Lavi moved his hand to touch the back of Allen's back, but doing that Lavi felt Allen pushed himself closer to him, so Allen was back in his arms crying in his chest.

"Thank you." Allen said with a hick-up as tears fell down his cheeks onto Lavi's shirt, as Lavi held him with one arm. "don't thank me just yet we have to get out of here first." finally opening his eye again Lavi scooped his other arm under Allen's legs and pulled him off the bed with the sheets slightly dragging on the ground as he got himself standing on the ground. Allen wrapped the hand that touched Lavi's face around Lavi's neck and using his black hand pulled the sheets up so they stopped dragging on the ground.

"Well we better get going and find Yu." Lavi looked around the room seeing to doors he went to one only finding a larger pool in there. "Okay who needs a pool for a bathtub, I mean really." Lavi turned around and headed to the other door when an Allen shock slightly in his arms. "You alright? I'm not hurting you am I?"

"No." Allen hid his face in Lavi's neck still shaking slightly but when he opened his mouth to answer Lavi knew he was laughing. "Okay then of we go." walking out into a hall Lavi looked both ways they looked the same just endless halls. "Left or Right?" Allen removed his head from Lavi's neck as his laughter died down and looked both ways. "Let's go." Allen started but a shadow form appeared before them and pointed left. Lavi couldn't believe was he was seeing it looked like the man Neah from the portrait but instead of black wings they were white.

"MANA!" Allen dropped the sheet and reached out for the shadow, which only smiled and turned and walked down the hall to the left. "Mana!" Allen's cry weakened as he kept reaching out to the form walking away. "It's alright we going to fallow, just pick up the sheet and we'll be off." Lavi smiled but there was a pull at his heart.

Allen grabbed the sheet and wrapped his arms around Lavi as they took off after Mana. "Hey Allen how do you know Mana?" Lavi turned a corner the shadow of Mana took.

"To tell the true I really don't remember how I meet him, but the performer's troupe I was with said I always screamed out for him so they told me he was more likely a father figure." Allen watched the retreating form of the man he hoped would come back to him. "You don't remember. So Mana could have been more to you then a father." that got Allen's attention as he looked up to Lavi's face.

"Not a father? That doesn't... why would I call for him if he was not someone close?" Lavi kept his sight forwarded as he felt Allen stare him down. "Sir? Why would the people that found me lie?"

"Found you?" this made Lavi stop and look at Allen who was looking rested his head under Lavi's chin. "Yea I was found almost dead, in a field that the circus was going to set camp. They said feathers were everywhere black and white one." Allen laughed slightly. "They even said that the ground looked like a battlefield and that the mark I had on my hand only grown till it covered my whole arm, like heaven was casting me out to never return." Lavi for a slight second almost dropped Allen as his eyes widen.

"A mark grew on you hand to your whole arm?" Allen nodded his head as he held Lavi closer. Lavi looked around to find the shadow form of Mana again to help lead them out. The shadow was nowhere to be seen. "Damn." the hall they stopped in was a dead end if you didn't count the large window at the end that looked out to the front of the castle. "There haves to be some secret door." Lavi looked back to see if he missed anything on the way which was nothing not even a door.

"SIR!" one of Allen's arms removed its hold on him as Allen pointed to the window, Lavi looked out the window just in time to see Kanda was in a fight with the daemon Tyki they meet early.

"It's Kanda!" a gasp escaped Allen's lips "he haves black wings" Lavi moved closer to the window and saw that Kanda indeed had his wings out and the power that usually that came off them that put mortals asleep or in a daze didn't work on Allen. "He's not the only one." Lavi relished his wings from his back and held Allen tighter to him. "You're that angel that told me to find Kanda!" Allen gasped as he looked at the white wings coming out of Lavi's back, returning his hold on Lavi's neck Allen was captivated but the lager appendages that stretched out and folded around them.

"Hold on tight I'm going to jump thru the window and take to the air." Lavi said as he backed up a little as he ran as fast as he could to the window, the window shattered from the force of him running into it, once outside he opened his wings and took air. Lavi saw Kanda and Tyki look up at him, Kanda soon was flight up to him but Lavi could hear Tyki say one thing that made his blood run cold.

"HOW!? I KILL HIM!"

! #$! #$

Kanda open the only door he found as Lavi looked around the garden they entered in. "Damn usagi now's not the time to be so appreciative." getting inside the castle Kanda heard the door shut taking a quick look behind him, he knew the other angel had to find his own way. "It would be like a daemon to put up one way doors." turning back to the hall he entered in Kanda saw several doors all of them had a number on them but one that was painted out. "That should be fourteen." walking up to the door Kanda tried to open it but it didn't budged. "Damn." looking at the other doors Kanda walked up to number four and tried to open that one, it too didn't move.

"What's up with this." going to every door and trying to open everyone but none budge at all. "you got to be joking." taking his Mugen, Kanda stood in front of door six and struck it, no marks was made but the door did make a ringing sound and when the ringing dissipated, a sound of a lock being turned reached Kanda's ears. Reaching out for the door handle again Kanda pushed on it and with a cracking sound the door opened.

"This has to be a joke." walking into the room Kanda looked around, nothing really was in the gray color room but piles of books all over the floor. Walking over the piles Kanda looked around till someone's deep breath from behind him turned him around with Mugen at the ready.

"Well this is something new; it's not every day I find an angel in my room." Tyki was leaning against the door frame holding his cigarette close to his lips. "but I'm still finding it hard to figure out how did you get out of the caves?" standing up straight Tyki walked into the room letting the door close behind him, Kanda took a step forward holding Mugen up to eye level.

"Not talking? Well there are other ways to get information out of you angels." Tyki dropped his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it, holding out both hands a red energy formed in his hands creating a steel sword. "Now, what is it do I want to know first?" Tyki smiled as he pointed the sword toward Kanda who took the opportunity and rushed forward and attacked Tyki. For several blows against each other Kanda and Tyki where pretty much matched.

"You know this is not good for my books." Tyki ran a hand thru his hair making it slick back with the sweat that formed on his brow. "Like I care." Kanda ready himself for the next attack, "well I do." snapping his fingers the room vanished around them leaving them outside on the grounds. "Now that's better, shall we finish this?" Kanda smirked as the wind blew softly around them, "you're really stupid you know that." Tyki tilled his head to the side, but Kanda use the moment to release his wings and took to the air.

"You just gave your enemy the ground he mostly fights in." Kanda attacked Tyki again using his wings to give him speed towards and away from the daemon as he landed more attacks on the daemon now that he was up in the air.

! #$! #$

Tyki grounded his teeth as another blow sliced at his arm, like most of the attacks he moved just in time to not lose a limb, but the cuts he was getting from the angel's blade stilled hurt. "Fine you want to play that way. Let's dance!" Kanda was coming down for another attack but Tyki jumped into the air then just stood there and watched Kanda turned around and came towards him for another attack. They crossed blades several more time Tyki land a few cuts on Kanda but not as many he was getting.

"Damn." Tyki jumped back as Kanda turned in place to preparing for another attack just a couple feet under him, lifted his sword to start his next attack on the angel the sound of shattering glass drawled both his and the black haired angels up. Tyki remembered the red head angel what was at the gate but he was holding a person with white hair. For a spilt second Tyki got a good look at the person's face especially the silver eyes.

"HOW!? I KILLED HIM!" but both angels took to higher sky leaving the daemon city behind them. Tyki felt himself fall to the ground, his feet gently touched the ground but that didn't stop him from falling to his knees.

"I crushed his heart. I saw him stop breathing. HOW IS HE STILL ALIVE?" Tyki throw his sword into the ground as he kept his eyes on the sky the angel's flew off.

"Lord Tyki." a small voice spoke behind him, "WHAT!"

"Millennium wishes to see you." Tyki looked behind him at a little daemon bowing, smiling Tyki stood up and dusted off the dirt on torn clothes. "That's King Millennium to you low life." with a snap of his fingers the little daemon was covered in Teases as it screamed for its life. Just walking by the feeding frenzy Tyki started towards the throne room where Millennium mostly likely was waiting for him.

! #$! #$

Lavi and Kanda flew a couple miles away from the city before Lavi started down towards the ground. "Hey usagi!" Kanda fallowed as Lavi landed and leaned up against one of the trees that was in the field. "Are you alright?" Allen voice broke the haze that was in Lavi's mind as he took several deep breathes.

"I'll be fine I just need to rest for a bit." Lavi slowly let Allen down on to his feet, before he clasped on the ground.

! #$! #$! #$

When Lavi opened his eyes he closed them quickly. "Damn where did that eye patch go? the old panda will kill me if I lose it." keeping his right eye closed Lavi opened his left, when his vision cleared a little form all the words of god he sees with his right eye, Lavi was looking straight up at a cave ceiling with a fire glow on it. Trying to get up Lavi felt weight on his left side that pushed him back down.

"What the?" looking over Lavi could only make out a mess of white strands. "You're really stupid, you know that." a voice called out to his right, looking over Kanda was sitting by the fire that was near the front of the cave. "How so?" Lavi looked back to his left and using his right hand moved the white strands of hair to revile Allen's sleeping face.

"Using magic you have no real strength for; then in your weak conation carrying someone for several miles. Your luckily we can't die that easy." Lavi heard the fire pop as something more was added to it. "Yea well, we all can't be trained guardians." resting his hand on Allen's check Lavi rubbed his thumb over the pale cheek. "He was worried about you." Kanda said once more before a dry cough came out, "he even thought you were cold, when you started to vibrate from the energy return, and lay next to you to keep you warm."

Lavi smiled as he moved his head close to Allen's and closed his eye. "That's what made me watch him so closely. I was flying over the city he lives in and even thou he didn't have much, he always help and always tried to make everyone smile."

"Well get more rest as the only guardian here I'm going to need my arms free so you can carry him." Lavi made a noise of approval as he let his mind go black again.

TBC.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

When Lavi woke back up Allen was not next to him, sitting up Lavi keeping only his left eye open looked around the cave. Allen was sitting to the fire make something to eat and Kanda was just outside the cave practicing with Mugen.

"Oh. Your wake!" Allen notices him and came walking up to him the best he could with a blanket warped around his waist. "How are you feeling? You scared me when you fell to the ground the way you did." Lavi smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Yea sorry about that I'm not really good at healing magic so it took its toll on me." Allen smiled and grabbed something off the ground.

"Here's your eye patch." Allen handed it to Lavi who took it with thanks and put it on. "How you doing?" Lavi asked as he looked Allen up and down making sure that he still was not badly injured. "Doing better now just wished I had some cloths thou." Allen played a little with the end of blanket as a red blush crossed his face. "Yea we get a town soon till then you're just have to hold tight, alright?" Allen nodded as Lavi started to stand at first he felt a little shakily, which Allen must have seen since he too stood up and looked like he was going to hold Lavi. Lavi took a deep breath and let out his wings and stretched them.

"Wow!" Allen said in a breathless gasp and before his could stop himself he reached out and touched one of the wings. "Like them?" Lavi moved to stand in front of Allen not moving the wing Allen's fingers stroked, and move the other so is wrapped around them. "Yes. Their so soft," reaching down to Allen's Black Hand Lavi brought it to his lips. "Allen can you do something for me?" a nod came.

"Keep your hand on my wing and close your eyes, ok?" Allen closed his eyes and laced some of the feathers in fingers; Lavi waved a hand in front of Allen's eyes to make sure they were closed. Removing his eye patch again and placing in his pocket Lavi brought Allen's hands to his lips and kissed it Allen gasped and his eyes open but when they did Lavi right eye held Allen in a trance.

"Tell me your name." Lavi said, Allen's mouth opened but no sound came out but written words. "Allen Walker, is that your true name." again more letters flowed out. "Yes." Lavi placed Allen's Black Hand onto his check and leaned down and kissed him for a second. "Show me your life." Lavi whispered against Allen's lips and soon the cave vanished and so did Allen leaving Lavi alone to see the memory's that was going to play for him.

When color returned to the world around Lavi, one thing Lavi notice was the large church that loomed over him and the cry of a child that grew only loader into the night. One of the doors of the church opened and an old man walked out seeing the baby on the ground picked it up and brought it in.

Lavi soon knew that baby was Allen and the man was the head priest of the church raised Allen till he was 13. many scenes flashed before Lavi's eyes as he watch Allen grow up learning the ways of god but also how to play to organ and the piano that was in the church, it stop flashing by as Allen reached 13 when then it showed the priest in a casket Allen looking at the pale face of the man he called father, tears running down his cheeks soon Allen ran out the door never to return.

More flashes came to Lavi as he watched Allen learn how to be a street performer but in any spare time he could Allen was sitting at a piano play at some bar or inn, a flash of white started to show up every now and then when Allen was playing. "That must have been Mana." Lavi watched more till the memory slowed and Allen was standing in a crowd being told that the queen wants any musician to perform for her. Who ever made her lesion to the whole music phase will become her personal musician. Allen signed up and waited for his turn, when it came Allen took to the piano and played the queen lesion but so did something with black wings behind her. "Neah."

Allen was picked and soon after Allen stayed in the castle and played night and day for the queen and the daemon that just stood out of sight. One night Allen was walking out in the garden when a tall black haired green eyed man walked up to him and took is pale left hand and kissed it.

"You look so said when you play, what I can do to make you happy." the man said, and from what Lavi seen is Allen reaction that was Mana sweeping him off his feet. the memories started to flash again and Lavi saw how Allen fell more and more in love with Mana, Mana too fell in love with Allen and they started seeing each other as much they could but soon Neah came into the memory's and Mana took Allen and they ran away, first to small towns then to Bookman's tower, but the memory stop with Allen final standing in a field of wild flower, another daemon that Lavi knew as Tyki was smiling down at him. "Such a beautiful human." Tyki hand creased Allen's cheek, Allen looked like he wanted to move but something was stopping him.

"You're the reason Neah been thinking of over throwing the king. Well he will come back to where he belongs once" Tyki's hand moved to Allen's chest just over his heart and slide in, seconds later blood started to run out of Allen's mouth as Tyki pulled his hand out of Allen's chest with it Allen's heart. "You're dead." Tyki laughed and crushed the heart right in front of Allen's dead eyes. Tyki dropped the crushed heart and pushed Allen over and vanished into thin air.

"ALLEN!" two voices yelled out as two pair of wing came flying next to the cold lifeless body. The two brothers kneeled next to the body, saw each other and accused the other it was their fault to the point the black winged one pulled out a sword and began his attack. "It's your fault Mana! If you just stayed away Allen would be mine!"

"My fault! I loved Allen before you knew anything about him." Mana and Neah fight distorted the ground around them, with them so into their fight a drop of light came out of the sky and fell onto Allen's body. "A Tear of Heaven!" Lavi yelled but as the tear was absorbed into Allen's body both Mana and Neah stopped fighting as the felt something pull at them. "That's right Tear of Heaven can give life if it takes away from others. Mana and Neah was the only ones around." soon both brothers vanished and someone gasping for air was heard on the ground Lavi looked down to Allen's body and was he had life again at the price of half breeds. The rusty brown hair bleed out to the white he knew but the mark of the fallen was placed on his left hand but soon grew out to cover every inch that you couldn't tell it was mark at all.

"Stop, I've seen what need to be seen." Lavi said as he saw Allen mind broke from getting the mark and all the memories Lavi just seen was locked deep within his soul. The world went black soon Allen was standing next to him again but his eyes was closed again, and about to fall over. Grabbing and holding him Lavi let his hand run down the side of Allen's face.

"So what did you see?" Kanda stood at the mouth of the cave watching Lavi read the memories of the human in his arms. "Remember how Tyki said he killed him."

"Yea." Kanda walked into the cave and sat down against the wall. "That's because he did kill Allen, removed and crushed his heart." Kanda's eyes wide. "How is he?"

"Tear of Heaven." Lavi lifted Allen up who was sound asleep now and laid him down on the make shift bed they had Lavi sleeping on. "But that takes life away and makes the person as a destroyer of time!" Kanda started to get up but Lavi looked over to him making him sit back down. "Yea I know. Allen got a hard future but I will not leave him. Not after knowing this. The old panda must have known."

"Yea and he more than likely hoping Allen would fall in love with one of us to stop him from figuring out the power he now holds." Kanda tilled his head back and closed his eyes. "I don't want to be a puppet again."

"You won't, I already love Allen so I'll make him fall in love with me." Lavi smiled at that thought Allen couldn't die again with the Tear of Heaven in him so they could be together forever, all Lavi now had to do was sweep Allen of his feet.

"Good luck he may not remember fully but he still remembers some things."

"That's what happens when the lives used to save him are the ones that loved him."

! #$! #$! #$

Tyki bowed to Millennium as he felt the King's eyes study him closely. "So Tyki-pon." Tyki flinched at the tone Millennium used as the cold eyes dig dagger into him. "Yes."

"I thought I told you to kill Mana why is he still alive controlling my BRIDES HEART!" Millennium's fist hit the arm rest the force of his power shook the room. "Forgive me but if you recall Mana and Neah are halves if one dies so does the other." Tyki kept his head down as power waves started to crack the ceiling. "YOU DON'T THINK I..." the power waves stopped, Tyki looked up as to see Millennium sitting on his throne again a smile that made his blood run cold.

"Tear of Heaven." laughter erupted from Millennium as held he hand out as if something was being handed to him. "My little bride is the Time Destroyer, this is greater than I thought soon I'll make him bow to me. Soon God will be being bowing at my feet!" Millennium stood up and was heading out of the throne room. "Forgive me, but we have some angel problems."

"Take care of it then." Millennium waved a hand at him but what Tyki said next made Millennium power strike and destroys some of the pillars and half the ceiling.

"They took off with a white hair male."

TBC.


	13. Chapter 13

AN and Dis: Wow it been a long time, well for me anyways, but I'm back sun burned but back none the less and so ready to write again. sorry if it's slow again had to get my self in the writing mode, and i wanted some fluffy stuff so please review, will be back in a couple days with the next chapter for this and StLoP. Dis don't own and i do my own edit so if anything wrong just let me know so i can fix it. Review and Thanks for reading!

Chapter thirteen

When Allen woke, he was not lying on the ground like before; he was sleeping on a bed. "Where?" looking around the room, Allen felt boxed in with all the books piled high everywhere. Getting out of bed Allen fallowed the small path that was not covered by the piles of books to the door, walking out of the room into a hall that too had piles of books. "Wow this is a lot of books."

"Yes, well history doesn't write its self now." an old man walked into Allen's line of sight. "how are you feeling?" the old man moved in front of Allen so quickly that Allen didn't see him move till he was stand on top of one of the piles of books, rubbing his wrist across Allen's forehead.

"I feel fine just a little confused and hungry." Allen pated his stomach as it made its self-know. "yes, that is understandable since you were asleep for two days straight." as the old man jumped down from the pile of books Allen heard him say something about stupid apprentices using that spell and how he was lucky no one die. "Die?" Allen asked but the man just looked behind him for a second before walking down the cramp hall.

! #$

Lavi was sitting in one of the many reading rooms the tower had as he waited for Allen to wake. "Man I didn't think he would sleep this long." Leaning back on some of the books Lavi read thru some of the books the old panda wanted him to read. "Do you think it's save here for him? If Millennium finds out, he'll be more willing to come after Allen than ever." Kanda was sitting by one of the windows looking out for any signs of deamons.

"I don't know but what other place can we go right now, you remember how hard it was to get here from that cave, deamons were everywhere." placing the book down on his chest Lavi looked over to the door when footsteps stopped in front of it, seconds later the old panda and Allen came walking thru the door. "Lavi go get our guest some food." walking to the table the man moved some books out of the way so Allen could sit down at the small table. "Thanks." Allen said in a small whisper as he sat down, his eyes fell on Kanda who kept his sight out the window.

"Yes sir." Lavi felt his heart drop a little but got up from his pile seat and headed out to the kitchen, sighing as the door closed behind him, Lavi walked down the hall before stopping at one of the windows and looked out of it for a moment. "how am I going to compete with Kanda even with him not wanting Allen, Allen's eyes still seek him out." the outside showed the different colors of spring as many tree's flowered changing the colors of the world around them and the sky as a strong wind swiped the flowers into the air, opening his wings Lavi starched them out as he continue his way down the hall.

Once in the kitchen Lavi made several plates of food, and started heading back to the reading room as he was in sight of the door, a body that stood in front of the window on the opposed side of the wall stopped him in his tracks. "So beautiful." Allen stood at the window looking out at the wind swept flowers as the wind picked up some more. "Looks like we're going to have a storm." Setting the plates down on top of different piles of books Lavi looked out the window with Allen.

"Is it true about storms?" Allen started but he reached up and placed a hand on the window. "What about storms?" Lavi reached out to touch Allen's shoulder but stopped just inches away. "Is it haven crying out for the souls that will never come?" Allen turned to look at Lavi but as he turned Allen soon clasped to the floor. "ALLEN!" Lavi caught him before he fell and tried to shake him away.

"What's going on?" Bookman came out of the reading room faster than Lavi ever seen him move but seconds later Lavi felt a bruise on the back of his head. "Hey what was that for?!"

"Put up your wings, Allen may have the life souls of a daemon and an angel. But he still human and humans repent in the sight of angel's wings." Bookman slapped Lavi on the back of the head again with the book in his hand as he walked back into the reading room. "Oh." Lavi placed his wings back as he laughed a little. "I forgot, I had them out." then sighing Lavi lifted Allen up and took him back to his room.

! #$! #$

Waking up to the same pile of books like before Allen sat up but before he could remove himself from bed, Lavi came busting thru the door with a tray of several different plates of food. "Morning!" Lavi set the tray down next to the bed then sat down on one of the book piles. "You feel better?" Allen nodded as his eye didn't move from the tray. "Ha. That tray is your go on and eat it." not waiting to be told twice Allen grabbed at the first plate and started eating.

"Wow you really can but that food away." Lavi was shocked as he watched Allen eat everything he brought with him, which were seven plates filled to the brim. "Sorry I forgot to ask if you wanted some." Allen finished the last plate and set it with the pile on the tray. "No that's alright I eat while I was cooking it." Lavi smiled as he watched Allen's tongue lick around his lips to get the crumbs the lingered. "Here let me help you." Leaning over Lavi licked some of the hard to reach crumbs, as he pulled back Allen's face was bright red.

"What? I was only trying to help."

"Thanks." Allen looked down at his hands as they fiddled with the blanket. "You're welcome." Lavi stood up and started to the door but a pair of hands grabbed his hand stopping, "Lavi can you stay with me please." Lavi looked back at Allen and nodded, taking a set next to the white head on the bed Lavi felt Allen cruel up into a ball next to him and soon was fast asleep again.

! #$! #$

"What are you planning old man." Kanda's voice was low as he kept his eyes on the world outside. "What pray tell are you talking about?" Bookman opened several books and started reading each one. "I'm talking about Lavi and me with Allen you know the council will cast Lavi as a Fallen and me to the farthest pits of hell." Kanda took a quick look behind him at the man before back at the outside world.

"The counsel haves no say in Allen's fate, other than they will more than likely want to kill him now since Millennium found out about the Heaven's Tear." Kanda turned to completely face the old angel now. "Why? All that ever told about the Tear was it held power that gave mortals right to heaven."

"It gives anyone right to heaven; all they have to do is make the Tear confess their love to them. Then that person can do whatever they want in heaven, even kill god." Bookman closed one of the books but he just stared at it. "And if god is killed."

"Whoever kills god becomes god." Lavi finished as he walked into the room, Kanda looked dead into his eyes. "Please Kanda don't do that to him you don't know what will happen to Allen if the one he loves becomes god." Kanda hold on Mugen tightened before he turned back around and looked out the window. "Don't worry it's not god I hate, but we have a bigger problem than wooing Moyashi." Kanda opened the window as a larger storm hit full force on the tower.

"Allen I wish a storm was heaven crying for lost souls." Lavi whispered as he watched Kanda jumped out of the window and took to the sky. "Instead of heaven's call of war."

! #$! #$! #$

Millennium had many of his daemon scattered around looking for Allen but midway of the search the skies darken, "oh what is this? You think you can stop me from finding him by calling a battle." Millennium watched as the storm rolled in fasted then before. "Will call your angels to war like you do so many times to hide what I want from me. But this time I will find him and when I do." Millennium pulled out a small bottle from his pocket as held it up. "His confession will be mine."

! #$! #$! #$

As Kanda took to the air Lavi went back to his room where Allen was sound asleep. "Thank goodness." pulling the sheets up a little more on Allen, Lavi sat back down on him pile of books. "what are you thankful for?" a sleepy voice made Lavi's head snap up to see Allen looking at him thru half closed eyes. "I was afraid the storm was going wake you, but looks like I did instead." Allen smiled before closing his eyes fully.

Several days went by the storm grew more and more, as it kept the sky dark with the heavy rain, and the thunder and lightning sounded every minute. But as the storm brewed Allen stayed inside the tower with Lavi, Allen didn't see much of the old man only every now and then when he was telling Lavi to read and translate something but other than that it was only Lavi and him.

"So all you do is read and translate books all day?" Allen nestled his head in his arms on the table he was watching Lavi from. "Yea, that and record stuff." Lavi set down one of the books he was reading to pick up another one. "Well forgive me, I like a good book as much as anyone else but we need to do something else." Allen stood up and walked over to Lavi and ripped the book from his hands and grabbed his hand, pulling Lavi into the main hall that held all its books in bookshelves instead on the floor like everywhere else, Allen set a chair in the center of the room.

"Okay so what are we going to do?" Allen smiled at him "we're going to play hide and seek, since we can do anything else. This chair going to be base and you can only be in it for five minutes any longer and you lose." Lavi saw Allen was very proud of his game, so nodding his head Lavi watch Allen go to the chair covering his eyes and started to count from ten.

"That's mine sign." Lavi ran into one of the halls and hid behind one of the pillars. "Ready or not here I come!" Allen's voice ringed thru the empty tower just as his laughter did too, smiling but move slightly behind pillar Lavi watched Allen run by him before stopping at one of the doors and looked in before going farther down the hall. "Oh this is going to be good." an idea popped into Lavi's head as he quietly fallowed behind Allen.

"If I was hiding in this place where would I be hiding?" Allen muttered to himself as he opened another door and looked into the room just as Allen closed the door Lavi got behind him.

"BOO!"

"AHHHH!" Allen screamed out as he turned around holding his heart looking at Lavi with wide eyes. "HAHAHAHA! That was too good!" Lavi held his side as the laughter didn't stop, Allen soon joined in but not before lightly hitting Lavi's head.

"Yes that was a good prank." both them stopped laughing. "Lavi?"

"Yea what's up?" Lavi stood up straight looking down at Allen.

"Thank you for being here with me, and helping me out all the time. I really appreciate." Allen stood on his tip toes and kissed Lavi on the cheek next to his lips.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

AN: hey everyone sorry about the wait i had the chapter finished like a day after I posted the last one but my friend of mine said she would edit my miss spelling and stuff and will lets just say it was a nightmare tiring to get the editing back and she didn't do much other then drive me crazy, so its mostly edit by me. also I do not own D. Grayman no money is being made here thou I wish to many bills that need to be paid. but please enjoy!

Chapter fourteen

The days was fun and happy for Allen as he and Lavi got closer, but the night time was a different story, nightmares pledged Allen; watching Kanda fight daemons and angels alike in a stormy blacken skies. no matter how much he called out to Kanda, Kanda just kept fighting but as the night moved closer to day, the vision turned calmer leaving him in a white room where two man sit and talked but as Allen said something to them they just turned to him and gave him a small smile before they both vanished leaving two single feathers on the chair, one white and one black.

"Allen!" Lavi's voice always rang out to him making Allen wake and staring up into worried green eye. "Lavi? What's going on?" Lavi just smiled and held him closer, Allen took in the smell of wild flowers that was Lavi, rubbing the side of his face into Lavi's chest as the nightmare and the dream slowly vanished from his mind.

"Allen are you alright?" Lavi petted Allen's hair as he felt Allen breathing clam down as for his dream. But as they parted and started their day Lavi watched Allen move thru the day in a daze, making Lavi more on touchy feely with Allen always holding his hand or just holding him in general.

Bookman watched as Allen slowly became a shell and watched his apprentice tried his hardest to being what little life Allen had back.

One morning Lavi held Allen's hand as he slept but no matter how much Lavi called Allen didn't wake like at the other times. "It's time Lavi he needs to go before Millennium finds him here and destroys the tower to get to him." I can't do that to him, I..." Lavi looked to the door which his master stood the look that was given to him told him everything.

"If I don't Allen will stay like this?" a nod was the only repose and seconds later Lavi got up took Allen into his arms opened his wings. "Then I better go where all time began then."

! #$! #$

Lavi flew low to the ground to stay out of sight of the war that raged over head. Lavi could hear Kanda's magic hit angels and daemons alike, leaving nothing untouched from his wrath. As the church of the Black Order came to sight Lavi notice it was abandon. "they must be up in the fight." looking up to the sky one more time before entering the church Lavi made a straight line to the Time Distorter's door. Laying a hand on the door is begun to open.

Lavi only saw white as he walked into the room with Allen still in his arms. "Hello?" walking to the center Lavi stooped there waiting for the distorter to come but a soft song began to play again like the time in Millennium's castle but no doors opened this time but two figures appeared in front of him. One a white blur and another black blur slowly they fused together and took a form of a man with white hair and two pair of wings a white and black.

"Hello Lavi." the man said it a voice Lavi could never forget. "Allen?"

! #$! #$%! #$%! #%

Kanda heard the counsel order to kill him as he took to the skies for the war that heaven called and he was not going to let anyone daemon or angel stop him. Kanda flew up to the level where the counsel watched the war but never did anything and started to head toward them. "you're going to pay for what you did!" but as he blade was about to reach one an angel came and knocked him back to where the daemons started their attack on the front line of angels.

! #$! #$

"Yes and no." the man stood before Lavi smiled as opened his eyes to show gold instead of Allen's beautiful gray-blue, "I'm in fact you. but I'm what must be done to save the land and the skies from this war." the man's head turned up to look at war daemons and angel killing each other and Kanda trying another attempted to kill the counsel.

"How are you, me and Allen?" the man smiled as he stilled watched the war. "A tear that makes all time stop but it can make all time flow. There was once two then there was one." the gold eyes turn back down to Lavi and the man lifted a hand to touch Allen's forehead. "You have to take the tear from him, he is only human and no human can hold heavens and hells weight." then the man vanished.

"Wait!" Lavi stepped forward but the room went black the only light was the light from the touches outside the room where a group stood. "Sir?" one said but no one enter the room to see Lavi and Allen. "I don't want to loss Allen but if he gets another chance at life I'll watch him." Lavi felt something wet slide down his face looked up he saw only the ceiling. But the wetness against his skin didn't stop.

"Please let him lives!" Lavi cried out and soon white light filled the room and the weight of Allen's body was gone Lavi felt his back had the weight instead but as he turned around he was standing in the middle of the battle all the angels stopped. The daemons raced toward him but Lavi just looked at them and they too stop in their tack. Kanda sword was almost found its place in one of the counsel's body but he only stopped and looked at Lavi.

"Moyashi?" Kanda whispered but Lavi only smiled as shock his head. "He is here but I'm not him, Yu." Lavi said but the voice of Allen was all he heard.

Millennium with his black wings flew so he stood only a few feet away. Looking at Lavi for a moment then he sighed, "So you showed yourself in your loves form again like the last time. Your call me bad when you wear your loves body, Holy Father. Or should I call you Time Distorter since you are two people in one form." Millennium removed a lager sword out from behind his back and pointed it at Lavi.

"You know as well as me, Adam that the Tear of Heaven only makes the Time Distorter body but the soul must be an angel or daemons." Lavi grabbed for his hammer but as he pulled it out it took a form of a sword and pointed at Millennium. "Now I cannot turn a blind eye to what you have done all these years and it's time for you to pay."

Both Millennium and Lavi moved towards each other and there fight began.

! #$! #$! #$! #$ several years later ! #$! #$! #$! #$! #$

the sky was cleaning from a short rain storm as Allen shock the rain from his umbrella as he folded it up and continued down the road to his music lesions. "Man the rain here is driving me nuts. It can never make up its mind." Allen brushed back some of his white hair behind his ear as he looked up to the sky to see a rainbow forming. "Okay, that makes it worth the craziness." smiling Allen stood in front of the building that held his music lesions.

"ALLEN!" a man voice ran out as Allen heard footsteps running up to him. "Tell me something do you believe in angels? Because I think you just fell from heaven." Allen turned to face the red head with one green eye and eye patch staring at him with a rose in hand. "Lavi how many times to I have to tell you angels are not real. But thank you for the rose." Allen took the rose from Lavi kissed him on the lips before walking into the build.

If Allen to a second to look back he would have seen Lavi standing there a smile on his face from the kiss but two pair of wings at his back a white pair and a black pair. "Not real uh." Lavi heard another say as Kanda stepped out from the shadows with his white wings folded close to his back but not hidden. "Well at least he still alive. But we best get back, who knows what the new counsel is doing up there without us."

The End or is it?

A shadow figure sat in a chair in darkness watching Allen and Lavi for their few moments then the vision fallowed Allen to the building "just you wait. I'll get out of here and when I do everything will be mine, even you." the figure leaned forward a tan hand creased Allen's face even thou it ripped as it the hand dipped into water. the gold eyes was the only thing really seen in the darkness but you could feel the smile on the figure face as they leaned back waiting for the day he could be free from his hell prison.

AN: Well that is it for the frist round yes I know I'm mean, but its how the story came to me in my head. I got more to it but I'm going to start posting that if I get some reviews with this and I get close to wraping up the other story Slave to Poker or Love. writing two stories at onces is really hard I had to stop my self several times and reread what I wrote to make sure i was on the right story. But thank you and hope to see you in the next story.


End file.
